


Can I touch your hair?

by SpoopyNoir



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Give the boys a break smh, M/M, Morro is probably as touch starved as I usually am, Movie Night, One Shot, One(1) swear word, Redeemed Morro, We still dare to dream huh, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyNoir/pseuds/SpoopyNoir
Summary: Lloyd and Morro are having one of their movie nights. Morro loves their movie nights. But a sleepy Lloyd seems to be paying a lot less attention to the TV than him.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Can I touch your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> *trying to figure out how posting on ao3 works* It upsets me so much that there is not enough Greenstorm content out here, so yeah, at a certain point I just gotta serve my nation, you know. Shoutout to everyone who is making content for them, both past and present. Chances are, I´ve seen it. Y´all are so wonderful. <3

_“Oh, so you just – broke in?”_

_Kara looked at Jane blankly._

_“Okay, first of all, I don´t like calling it ´breaking in´ and second of all, I needed some place to go.”_

_“How about your own house?”_

_“But that´s the first place they´d look.”_

Morro chuckled. “So what, they wouldn´t look at Kara´s?”

_Kara was distracted by something red on Jane´s lip._

_“Did you get into a fight?”_

_“Look, it wasn´t planned, I -”_

_“These guys are looking for you and you´re hiding at MY PLACE?? You´re just putting us both in danger, you idiot, they know we know each other!”_

“Told you.”

They watched as Kara and Jane shortly got into a heated, but humorous argument about whether or not Jane was being irresponsible.

“Why would they not just call the police? They´re gonna do that in the end anyway.”

Morro secretly grinned at the ninja´s sleepy voice.

Lloyd always got tired eventually when they were watching their favorite show _Chance_. Not because he didn´t like the show. No, they both loved the show. Every so often, when there wasn´t much to do and they didn´t feel like going outside, they would watch it.

Morro hadn´t felt the need to ever mention it to Lloyd, but he loved their movie nights.

When it was late and everyone was sleeping, he was all alone. Sure, he could sleep too if wanted, but he rarely felt like it. He didn´t mind the quiet nights too much. Often, he even needed them after a day with the team doing something together. Whether it be fighting evil, training or just doing something as a group.

But he preferred these nights when it was the two of them hanging out like this. There was some comfort in it. Some peace.

Something that he found even less worth mentioning to Lloyd than this feeling though, was the amusement he got out of him whenever he started dozing off.

He always did so sooner or later.

On an exhausting day like this, after a lot of training with the other ninja, rather sooner than later. They hadn´t even finished one episode and Lloyd already sounded like his body wouldn´t mind going to sleep right about now.

The thought of his face probably indicating similar only played into Morro´s amusement.

Unfortunately, he couldn´t see it from his position. His friend was sitting up right on the left side of the couch, while he himself was lying down with his head turned to the TV screen and his legs dangling over the armrest on the right side.

Oh well, he would get up once Lloyd had fallen asleep.

Certainly another thing that he wasn´t going to tell him was that he liked watching him after he did. There was something so quiet and peaceful about it, about him.

A smile remaining on the ghost´s face, his thoughts went back to the show.

The argument had been resolved by Kara insisting they – as Lloyd had predicted – go to the police station instead of staying inside like a sitting target, so they got into the car.

_“What did you even do that got you into this mess?”_

_“Well, after you rudely stood me up at the restaurant -”_

_“Still not the time -” She started the car._

_“That reminded me of all the pictures Selina had of her and her boyfriend.”_

Jane explained briefly how she thought her boyfriend was possibly involved and then had gone to check out his apartment.

_“And who would have thought I was actually right, you know? And - OH SHIT, LEFT, TURN LEFT!”_

A bit of Kara screaming at Jane to call the Detective and a failed attempt to escape their new pursuers later, Jane tried to stall for time using her ability to never run out of words in any situation. Though it didn´t take long, and they heard the police sirens approaching.

Ten minutes later, the case was concluded, the final details cleared up and the bad guys were cuffed up and on their way to justice.

The two women were leaving the police station and entering the clear night, as they were bound to talk about earlier now and Kara would apologize. Emotional B plot stuff, like every episode.

What Morro did not see coming however, was how he would be taken out of the scene completely by a sudden break of silence.

“Can I touch your hair?”

“What?”, the ghost asked while turning his head so that he was looking up at Lloyd now. The general confusion of an unrelated question coming before the processing of the exact words.

Lloyd´s face was only being lit by the light that came from the TV screen, and considering the girls were outside in the dark, Morro couldn´t actually read much from his expression. It only seemed like Lloyd was a lot less focused on the show than he was.

Suddenly, lying down here while Lloyd´s face was way up there, made him feel a lot more unprotected than he liked.

Goodness, for how long had Lloyd been looking at him now from there? Had he even been paying attention to the show?

Morro didn´t even have time to fight the blush that he felt creeping onto his cheeks.

 _Touch his hair?_ Morro became hyper-aware of it now and how it was kind of combed away from his head on the couch´s surface.

Lloyd though leaned away a bit and turned his head.

“Oh, I´m, sorry, I thought – maybe I – it´s fine. Never mind.”

It seemed like he was trying to turn his attention back to the TV. He wasn´t very good at it.

Morro was still processing the change of the situation as his thoughts were running through his head at the speed of light.

What kind of question even was that, why had he been looking at him, he wasn´t supposed to do that, he was supposed to watch the show, enjoy it and then fall asleep. He wasn´t supposed to be paying attention to _him_.

He tried to work the blush off his face by sheer force of will. He knew that Lloyd couldn´t see it in the dark anyway, but he also knew that he did not like the feeling of his cheeks burning. It just made him feel more exposed.

Morro really tried to focus on the TV again, on Kara and Jane who were still talking, but there was no use. He couldn´t really loose his gaze from his friend. For some reason, he felt like wanting to say something.

Why?

Shouldn´t he want to ignore the question, given how it made him feel?

He should shut up, but that would just continue the silence that APPARENTLY only made it worse. Goodness, why was he still thinking thoughts, he should stop.

_His hair, why -_

He tried to keep the blush from returning.

“I mean -”

No, what was he saying?

“If you want to -”

_What?_

“I – guess – so.”

Why was he still talking, why was he saying that?

He didn´t know if he should keep looking at Lloyd or intentionally look away. Both were going to be awkward, oh no. He decided to let his neck relax a bit again so that he was looking more into the direction of the TV screen that was about to play the outro of the episode.

Not like he registered much of it anyway.

And not like the sound hadn´t just become background noise at this point with thoughts and feelings continuing to rush through his head.

“Really?”, Lloyd asked after a second, turning his head back to the ghost, the movement a lot more natural than previously.

_No._

“Yes.”

_Goodness._

Oh no, what was he going to do, had he just actually allowed Lloyd to touch his hair, why was this such a bizarre situation?

In the corner of his eye, he could see Lloyd´s hand reaching out. When it was close, he stopped for a second, but eventually reached his hair. Morro unconsciously held his breath.

He closed his eyes in discomfort at the strange touch, not being able to stop his eyelids from trembling slightly.

Lloyd´s fingers lightly touched Morro´s head before he carefully ran them through streaks of his ghostly hair. It was a miracle he was able to do it at all, really, considering no part of his body was exactly the most physical anymore.

His movements were slow.

Painfully slow almost.

Like what he was touching was made out of the most sacred material he had ever seen.

Morro could feel when Lloyd´s fingers seemingly reached the end of the streaks as they fell down the inch back onto the couch seat.

He started another combing motion.

Morro slowly started to open his eyes, and his muscles unclenched as the ninja´s fingers went through his hair a second time.

He took a silent breath.

_This was okay._

The streaks sank down once again.

“It´s so soft”, the ninja commented.

A hollow chuckle escaped Morro. “It wasn´t always like this. It was...” He paused for a second. “Fuller. It felt...” His voice grew quieter. “Prettier or something, I don´t know.”

He remembered after Wu took him in and the first time in his memory that he had an actual shower and could wash his hair. It had felt soft, but still full and fluffy. Now it was weirdly smooth and thinner somehow. He didn´t allow himself to think about it often, but he wished there was a chance he could experience that feeling of washing his hair again. It was those little things. But of course a stupid ghost body would even affect the very texture of his hair. He couldn´t say he didn´t miss it.

“Well, I don´t know about back then,” Lloyd responded.

“I think it´s pretty.”

Okay, the blush was definitely back.

 _It´s not!_ , Morro wanted to contradict, but – something stopped him.

Was it how flustered he was? Was it Lloyd´s fingers that were still combing through his hair carefully? Was it how he just didn´t actually want to?

Seconds passed by and Morro almost didn´t notice how the next episode started playing and the screen lit up the room a bit more.

Somehow however, he was too distraught by his friend´s continued motions to register any of it.

He almost felt like a cat being petted now, closing his eyes in comfort.

_I think it´s pretty._

A smile settled on the ghost´s face.

Morro didn´t remember how long it took for Lloyd to finally stop running his fingers through his hair and tenderly rest his hand on his head. Or when Morro moved his own hand to reach for Lloyd´s.

But he remembered that he felt at peace.

He felt safe.

So safe in fact, that for the first time since being a ghost, he simply... fell asleep.

This would probably be another thing he wouldn´t exactly point out to Lloyd.

But he wouldn´t mind getting used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated.  
> And please guys, don´t leave me alone here, you know just as well as me there aren´t that many of us. We´re trying to sail a literal ghost ship.  
> Also!!, I am @spin-in-time on tumblr, so... *finger guns*<3??


End file.
